Badges
__NOEDITSECTION__ You can earn badges on this wiki by editing pages, uploading photos and leaving comments. Each badge earns you points - the more points you get, the higher up the you go! You'll find the badges you've earned on your profile page. 'What are badges worth?' Each Badge has a Bronze, Silver or Gold edge, which denotes how many points they are worth: *Bronze - 10 pts *Silver - 50 pts *Gold - 100 pts *Platinum - 250 pts 'Badges You Can Earn in the GoT:A Wiki' 'Make an Edit, Any Edit' Help contribute to this Wiki and earn a badge. The more you contribute, the more Badges you earn. 'Blog Posts' Contribute to the Blogs and earn a badge: 'Pictures' We want to keep this Wiki looking nice, so there are badges that you can earn for adding Photos to articles. You don't need to upload an image, you can add existing images to articles. If you do need to upload a new image, please adhere to the Image Guidelines. 'Organization' Categories can be really important when it comes to being able to find the information that you're looking for, and finding related articles. This is why you can also earn badges for helping to tag articles to categories. 'Specific Category Badges' There are some pages that have been tagged to specific categories that really need content. As a result, if you make edits to pages in these categories, you will not only gain the awards for general Wiki edits, but you will also gain the rewards for each of the categories. 'Alliances' Create a page for your alliance and you can earn a badge: 'Buildings' Some of the pages for the Buildings really need to have some details about them added to their pages. Help contribute to pages in the Buildings category and you'll get awarded extra badges. 'Geography' Some of the pages for the Geography really need to have some details about them added to their pages. Help contribute to pages in the Geography category and you'll get awarded extra badges. 'Characters' Some of the pages for the Characters really need to have some details about them added to their pages. Help contribute to pages in the Characters category and you'll get awarded extra badges. 'Quests' Some of the pages for Quests really need to have some details about them added to their pages. Help contribute to pages in the Quests category and you'll get awarded extra badges. 'Adventures' You can earn three types of badges for adventures: Anytime Adventures, Nighttime Adventures, & Daytime Adventures. Help contribute to pages in the Adventures category and you'll get awarded extra badges. 'Weapons' You can earn three types of badges for Weapons: Battle Weapons, Trade Weapons, & Intrigue Weapons. Help contribute to pages in the Weapons category and you'll get awarded extra badges. 'Armor' You can earn three types of badges for Armor: Battle Armor, Trade Armor, & Intrigue Armor. Help contribute to pages in the Armor category and you'll get awarded extra badges. 'Units' You can earn three types of badges for Units: Battle Units, Trade Units, & Intrigue Units. Help contribute to pages in the Units category and you'll get awarded extra badges. 'Companions' You can earn three types of badges for Companions: Battle Companions, Trade Companions, & Intrigue Companions. Help contribute to pages in the Companions category and you'll get awarded extra badges. 'Seals' You can earn three types of badges for Seals: Battle Seals, Trade Seals, & Intrigue Seals. Help contribute to pages in the Seals category and you'll get awarded extra badges. 'Special Badges' These are the special, super secret, badges you can earn: 'Wiki Gnomes' These aren't worth points. They are just special Badges that were created so that the Admins could give them to people that are given awards by the Admins for their contributions. Category:Policies